


Cute, Fluffy, Dead

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Fluff, Sad, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Summary: Smol Michael, age 4, tries to get a pet.





	Cute, Fluffy, Dead

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Look at me, I wrote a prequel. Actually its a stand alone so you don't have to read anything else to understand it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Little Michael finished tying a string on the chicken bone, placed it on the sill by the open window and waited.

Hiding behind the couch, he stifled a giggle as he thought about the half grown kitty he had spotted last week. He had seen it through the kitchen window nosing through the trash bags, black fur matted, scrawny, and sadly yowling at the lack of food. Clearly it needed a home and someone to feed it and give it cuddles and baths.

It needed Michael, and _Michael _needed a friend that wasn't grandma or the scary voice that whispered in his head whenever he got really _really_ mad.

So Michael waited in his yellow stripped t-shirt and robot pajama bottoms. After a few minutes he heard a soft mewl and a thump. He poked his head over the edge of the couch and saw his kitty on the window sill, nosing the chicken leg. Time to act!

Michael pulled the string and the chicken bone fell onto the rug below. The feral cat hissed at the loss of its food, but hunger overrode caution and it stayed warily on the windowsill.

After a few minutes of silence, and the chicken bone showing no further signs of movement, the cat finally hopped down to the bone.

Then she began to sniff the air. She picked up the bone and trotted daintily across the rug over to a shredded piece of chicken meat on the floor, dropping the bone and quickly gobbling the meat. Then she spotted a piece of meat another few inches away and another piece a few inches from that one. Slowly but surely, she made her way to the kitchen, seemingly uncaring of little Michael, still hidden behind the couch. In the kitchen, there lay a bowl full of chicken strips on the floor.

The scrawny cat eagerly began to eat, and that is when Michael grabbed her cheerfully screaming “Kitty!”

He hugged her to his small chest, and she began to panic, wriggling to get away and clawing at him in her haste.

When Michael first felt the tiny pricks of her unsheathed claws, his eyes swelled with tears. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! Why was everything scared of him! He only wanted to love kitty and bathe kitty and play with kitty and give kitty food and kisses and cuddles!

Tears streamed down his chubby cheeks.

“LOVE ME!” he shouted, as the cat tried even harder to get away and claws left a deep scratch on his face.

Things happened very quickly after that, and Michael heard a sickening thud as the cat was flung away and her head hit the corner of the counter, leaving a large streak of blood behind.

Michael went quiet. The cat was still, slumped over unnaturally on the floor.

“Kitty?” Michael half-sobbed half-whispered. He got no reaction.

“I'm so, _so_ sorry!” He continued, snot dripping down his little nose, carelessly wiping tears and snot on his sleeve.

He carefully picked up the cat and started to wash it in the sink. He got out the pink soap so that the fur would finally be soft again.

He wouldn't have a kitty now—nobody loved him anyway—but maybe Grandma would like a present.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way wish to promote violence towards animals. 
> 
> In fact, this was cathartic for me due to some of the things that I have seen.


End file.
